Jax Daemon
"The kids got potential. I think he should join Delta Squad," - Bruce Starkiller to Louise Jax Daemon was a human male born on the peaceful world of Jovan III on a small plot of farm land not too far from the main town. Jax would become a very key player in the final days of the Roman Wars and become one of Delta Squad's most resourceful. Biography Childhood Jax was born on Jovan III to James and Lily Daemon along with an older sister named Jan. The family was very loving and kind, although Jan had some anger problems and trust issues. Jax was a good kid throughout his childhood and didn't cause much trouble. Sometimes he would leave home in the middle of the night to go adventuring into the forests on occasion. His father would teach him skills on how to survive out in the wild and would end up showing him to be a good technician. Jax was very skilled on fixing tools and assembling makeshift ones on the fly. Jax was also decent at piloting due to his constant amounts of traveling in his speeder to town and his flight simulator. Mothers Death When Jax was around 18 years old, his mother began to develop a strange disease that destroyed her lungs and immune system. A few months later she had passed away in her sleep, leaving Jan and Jax devastated. From that day forward, Jax feared death and hated the idea of thinking about it. A New Destiny Years later during the Roman Wars, a YT model freighter had a hard landing beside Jax's home and James greeted the two passengers of the ship. They were Bruce and Hanhar from Delta Squad and explained their role and what they were doing there. They had just escaped the Empire after a dogfight and needed much needed repairs that would take a week. James allowed the two to stay in their home with open arms, even thought the Empire was on their tail. Jan was very displeased with this but Jax was very enthusiastic to have them over as he listened to their exploits and adventures, wishing he had that life. At the end of the week, the Empire had located Bruce and Hanhar and attacked the family's home. Jax's father was killed by an inquisitor and Death troopers had fired on them. Jax, Jan, and Hanhar were able to kill them with Jan being badly injured and Bruce disarmed by the inquisitor. Jax was able to kill the inquisitor with his pistol and was in shock from killing another human. Jan and Jax mourned their father for minutes until more Troops were on their way. Bruce told the two that they had to come with him and Hanhar to leave and Jax agreed. Jan disagreed as she felt it was their fault James died and she stayed behind. Bruce, Hanhar, and Jax escaped on the repaired Vertibird and traveled to their rebel base on Hypori. Jax would later become a member of the rebel alliance after witnessing his fathers death and would later be apart of Delta Squad. Final Battle of the War During the final battle of Maximus Prime, Jax was paired with Louise, Vett, Rose, Jonathan, Mandalore, and Ian on the main battlefield. Jax proved his worth in battle with his resourcefulness with grenades and skills with a blaster pistol. He was able to save a fellow soldier, Kyler, from death aboard a hovertank and was able to hold off Ade in hand to hand combat, allowing Ian and Vett to get inside of the main tower of the planet. Jax was not able to hold off Ade forever and Ade escaped to the tower to stop the two rebels from turning off the shields. Jax stayed with Jonathan at the foot of the tower cover ground as the others turned off the shields. Moments later after the shields were down and the occelator destroyed, the Sun Crusher fired on the planets surface and struck the tower where Ian and Ade were. Vett was able to leave the tower and witnessed Ian's death with Jonathan and Jax. Before the explosions could reach them, Jax, Jonathan, and Vett made it on board U-wings and taken off the planet. When the battle at the Sun Crusher was finally over and the rebels had won the day, Jax joined with the others to celebrate and mourn the dead. After the War After the Republic was reformed, Jax would assist them in taking out the Imperial remnant and petty jobs for the government. Once that was all over, Jax would lead a life of adventure and meeting new friends such as his best friend ,Alia, who he had met when she saved him from some imperials during a skirmish on Tanaab. The Darktrooper Project Not too long after the wars end, Jax went on to become a member of the New Republics new type of agent called a Vanguard. Jax ended up being the only Vanguard up to the task of doing dangerous and brutal actions for the Republic. Jax was soon asked to begin his hunt to find Darktrooper project leaders that had special chips in their brains that, when put together, would reveal the location to the Centerpoint station. Jax began his hunt with the help of Alia as they went to search for Agent Thrall, Garm, Beka, and Nara. Jax encountered Beka on Gromas 16 where they engaged in a standoff against each other in the Darktrooper facility center chamber. Jax then found Nara, who he chased down in the streets of Nar Shadaa. Jax gunned her down but at the expense of Vince, who was working with the Empire, to threaten to kill Alia and cause him pain if he didn't stop. Jax sent Alia to hide in his apartment on Tempus where she would remain until he finished his job. Jax stayed on Nar Shadaa, where he was ambushed by Agent Thrall in the entertainment sector. Thrall pummeled Jax to near death and attempted to choke him to death. Before he could die, Bruce Starkiller located Jax with his tracker given by the Republic and shot Thrall in the back of the head. They gained the chip from his skull but, Thrall got back up due to his cybernetics and mysterious healing factor. Jax and Bruce escaped in time to the Vertibird where they discussed that they had enough info to locate the station. Bruce, Jax, and Republic soldiers traveled to the station which was located next to the trading station, Ring of Kafrene. An assault on the station began as Jax went to go find Garm and kill him. Jax found him in a residential area of the station and he fired on Garm. Garm dodged every shot due to him being half machine. Garm was hit a few times by Jax's power shots, causing most of his functions to malfunction and slowly disable his respiratory system. Garm was able to sneak beneath the floor and catch Jax's leg, breaking it. Jax was able to escape out of an observation window in one of the labs and climb above the station, above Ring of Kafrene. Jax was cut off by Garm and was forced to jump across the roof to the other roof. Jax's broken leg caused him to miss the jump and hang off the edge of the wall, holding on to a cable that was snapping. Jax feared for his life and was about to fall to his death until Garm grabbed the cable and pulled him up. Garm, in his final moments of life told Jax that seeing his scared face reminded him that he had made terrible mistakes creating the Darktrooper project and his dead family. Garm spared his life and committed suicide by falling of the roof. Jax watched him die in fear and lied there until Bruce came to save him. The two escaped with the Republic from the station before it exploded above the outpost. Bruce told Jax afterwards to find Alia and the two go into hiding until the whole ordeal was finished. Jax went back to Tempus in his apartment and took Alia to leave the planet. Before leaving, Jax found a datapad on the floor outside his apartment from Vince that said that he was sorry for hunting them and warned them to get away from other hunters that want them dead, especially Thrall. Alia and Jax left the world to take a vacation on Kothlis to wait out the rest of the chaos that would ensue because of the projects destruction.